Comment Ryo et Pi donne du RyoPi
by never.hide
Summary: Chaque romance a un début. Ryo et Yamapi n'échappent pas à la règle.


**Titre -** Comment Pi + Ryo donne RyoPi

**Couple –** RyoPi

**Fandom –** NEWS

**Rating –** M

**Résumé –** Chaque romance a un début. Ryo et Yamapi n'échappent pas à la règle.

**Note –** L'histoire commence vers 2007. Le temps est un peu bizarre, je passe du présent au passé, et je reviens à un présent des années après... J'espère ne pas trop vous embrouiller, c'est la première fic que je publie mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure que j'ai écrite lol

* * *

><p><em>- Alors comment avez vous rejoint les Johnny's, Yamashita-kun?<em>

_- Eh bien, après avoir vu Takizawa-kun a la télé, je me suis dit, les enfants aussi peuvent jouer dans des dramas. J'ai dit à ma mère que je voulais postuler, et elle a envoyé ma candidature._

_..._

_Dans son salon, Nishikido Ryo regardait d'un oeil morne l'Hanamaru Café, émission dans laquelle était invité Yamashita Tomohisa, un de ses plus anciens amis. Ca pourrait paraître bizarre, voire déplacé, de regarder une telle émission destinée aux fans, et à but publicitaire, mais à vrai dire Nishikido regardait plutôt la jolie journaliste étrangère qui se trouvait au côté de son ami. Elle servait plus de décor qu'autre chose, mais c'était un très joli décor._

_Et oui, du haut de ses 25 ans, l'idole nippone n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied. Les prétendantes ne manquaient pas, mais la n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'elles ne duraient pas une fois qu'elles avaient eu un aperçu de la vie de la star. Leur excuse préférée étant l'éternel « tu penses plus à ton travail qu'à moi », ou le tout aussi célèbre « je ne veux pas vivre cachée, dans la peur qu'un tabloïd publie des photos volées ». Mais Ryo avait aussi eu le privilège d'avoir quelques « je n'aime pas comment toutes ces filles te regardent », ou « je n'apprécie pas comment tu te comportes à la télé ». Lorsqu'il avait tenté ses chances avec des célébrités, il avait eu droit aux douloureux « je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi », ou le moins élaboré « on ne peut plus continuer »._

_Autant dire que Nishikido Ryo était un célibataire endurci, et que cela ne risquait pas de changer avant longtemps._

_..._

_- Mais Yamashita-san, qu'a pensé votre père lorsque vous avez postulé pour la JE?_

_- Ah euh... C'est que,... mon père n'était pas là lorsque j'étais enfant._

_- Oh. Je.. Je suis désolée._

_..._

_Tiens, la belle journaliste ne s'était décidément pas bien renseignée avant de participer à l'émission. Nishikido eut un peu mal en voyant l'air blessé de son ami, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de son père. Même à lui, Yamashita n'avait pas dit grand chose à ce sujet. La belle blonde baissait dans son estime avec ces propos. L'amitié entre hommes est toujours plus forte que l'amour._

_..._

_- Ce n'est rien, affirma l'invité._

_- Si, je suis profondément confuse. Pour être honnête, ce matin, en me réveillant je ne pensais pas être là. On m'a soudainement appelée pour remplacer au pied levé Kagawa-san qui devrait être la à ma place. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me renseigner sur vous, et.. et j'ai moi même grandit sans mon père. Je sais que c'est dur de devoir répondre à ces questions indiscrètes. Vraiment désolée._

_Ah. Elle parlait peut être beaucoup pour une journaliste qui doit surtout tenir des cartons, et poser deux questions dans une émission de deux heures, mais au moins, elle savait s'excuser profusément. Un bon point pour elle._

_..._

_- Vous, vous savez... Je l'ai rencontré mon père aujourd'hui donc..._

_- Oh,.. Tant mieux. Je, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, et d'ailleurs si j'ai décidé de devenir journaliste, c'est justement pour qu'il puisse me voir, et pourquoi pas, me contacte._

_- Oh.. Bonne chance alors._

_- Malheureusement, quand j'ai enfin réussi à le retrouver, j'ai appris qu'il était mort. Donc je n'aurai jamais la chance de le rencontrer..._

_Ryo était-il entrain de rêver ou cette émission tournait à la biographique dramatique de cette jolie journaliste?_

_..._

_- Vous savez... C'est peut être mieux ainsi, murmura Yamashita._

_- Comment ça?_

_- Eh bien... Ah vrai dire,... Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais si j'ai voulu rejoindre les Johnny's... c'était parce que je voulais que mon père me voit. Je voulais devenir célèbre pour qu'il entende parler de moi, qu'il se dise ''oh c'est mon fils, je suis fier qu'il ait réussi dans la vie''. _

_..._

_Okay. Maintenant ça partait aussi sur la biographie de Yamashita. A croire que ces deux là avaient oublié qu'ils étaient sur un plateau télé, et que leur discussion était diffusé sur l'archipel entier. A leur côté, les autres présentateurs semblaient passionné par leurs histoires également. Et ça se dit professionnel?_

_- Et c'est presque arrivé. Je l'ai rencontré mais... tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est ''je n'arrive pas à croire que mon fils chante dans un boys band, se déhanche sur des chansons ridicules habillé comme une tapette, tu me fais honte''. Et je ne l'ai jamais revu._

_..._

_Oh merde. Est-ce que Yamapi se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de révéler? Ryo se rappelait encore du jour ou il avait rencontré son père. C'était il y a un an. Yamapi était excité, mais anxieux à la fois. Le matin même il avait voulu annuler la rencontre, mais avec l'aide de Jin ils l'avaient convaincu qu'il fallait qu'il y aille. Lorsqu'il avait eu fini de bosser, Ryo avait au moins trente appels manqués de Jin sur son portable. Il s'était alors précipité à l'appartement que Yamapi partageait avec Jin, et avait appris de la bouche de ce dernier qu'en rentrant, leur ami s'était précipité dans sa chambre, sans un mot et s'y était enfermé depuis._

_Yamapi n'en était sorti que le lendemain, pour aller travailler, et avait fait comme si de rien n'était, se noyant dans le travail. Jin et Ryo aussi d'ailleurs. Ils avaient bien compris que ça s'était mal passé, mais si Yamapi ne voulait pas en parler, ils n'allaient pas le forcer._

_Et voilà que ce dernier déballait tout sur une chaîne nationale? Le charme de la jolie journaliste lui avait-il grillé le cerveau à ce point là?_

* * *

><p>Peut être bien.<p>

Après l'émission, Yamapi et Ashley -puisque telle était le prénom de la sulfureuse journaliste blonde- s'était revu et s'était même fréquenté pendant plusieurs mois. Yamapi était raide dingue d'elle. Il se sentait en toute confiance à ses côtés, prêt à lui dévoiler ses moindres secrets, ses angoisses, ses envies, ses fantasmes... Il voulait tout partager avec elle, et elle aussi. Quand il n'abandonnait pas son groupe d'amis pour faire la tournée des bars -ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent depuis qu'il était en couple-, il amenait Ashley avec lui et roucoulait toute la soirée sous les yeux blasés de ses amis qui finirent pas ne plus le prévenir de leurs sorties.

Jin avait a moitié emménagé avec Ryo, abandonnant l'appartement au couple tant il ne pouvait plus supporter les marques d'affection que Yamapi et Ashley avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Pire même. Johnny-san avait accepté la relation. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Johnny-san avait accepté que les tourtereaux s'affichent en public. Cela avait fait un gros buzz à l'époque. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment, en 2008, Yamapi était très présent dans les médias, que c'était une star du moment, alors qu'il soit affiché comme non célibataire était un vrai choc. Mais le couple avait surpassé ces épreuves. Les amis qui n'approuvaient pas, les fans en colère, les questions des journalistes... Une interview claire et ne laissant place à aucune autre question avait mis un terme à tout ce raffut et le couple vécut heureux.. quelques mois.

Car à l'aube de leur un an de relation, Yamapi eut une bien belle surprise en découvrant à son réveil que sa jolie petite amie le quittait par le biais d'un post-it déposé sur la table de chevet.

* * *

><p>Yamapi avait déprimé un mois entier. Il sortait à peine de l'appartement que Jin avait ré-intégré. Il était au bout du rouleau, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. La veille, il parlait encore avec Ashley de la manière dont ils allaient célébrer leur premier anniversaire, et le lendemain, toute traces d'Ashley avait disparu de l'appartement. Plus un flacon à elle dans la salle de bain, son armoire était vide, les photos qui avaient été dispatchées dans tout l'appartement avaient disparu. La seule chose qui restait d'elle était ce post-it, ce post-it et cette bague que Yamapi lui avait glissé au doigt le soir précédent.<p>

- Mais, mais, si ça se trouve elle a eu peur. Elle a eu peur de s'engager, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. Oh, pourquoi je me suis précipité comme ça? Je suis qu'un idiot, ça fait qu'un an qu'on était ensemble.. pourquoi je...

- Pi, arrête ça. C'est pas de ta faute.

- Mais si, regarde, si j'avais rien fait, si... si, je lui avais offert le lendemain, elle m'aurait répondu, on aurait discuté, elle... elle aurait pas fui comme ça.

- Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang! C'est évident qu'elle avait préparé son coup! Tu disparais pas comme ça en une nuit sans que ce soit prémédité!

- Non... C'est pas vrai... je.. je l'aime... je l'aime tellement.., pleurnicha Yamashita.

Un mois. Un mois qu'il était dans cet état et que chaque jour la même discussion avait lieu.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, ça allait finir.<p>

_Ryo était arrivé aux aurores à l'appartement, avait tiré son ami de son lit et l'avait jeté sous une douche bien froide. Ce dernier avait hurlé bien sur, mais maintenant ils étaient dehors, emmitouflés car l'hiver était installé, mais dehors quand même. Et ça, c'était déjà une bonne chose de faite._

_Ils étaient assis à un café, mais le silence était un peu gênant. Yamapi avait été de mauvaise volonté toute la matinée, et Ryo commençait à en avoir un peu marre. Il savait que la rupture avait été douloureuse, douleur aussi grande que l'amour qu'il portait à Ashley, mais il fallait que ça arrête. Maintenant._

_- Merci, déclara soudain Yamapi._

_- Que.. quoi?, demanda presque choqué Ryo._

_- Merci Ryo. De m'avoir tiré de ma chambre. De l'appart aussi._

_- Bah, j'allais pas te laisser encore te morfondre alors qu'on doit reprendre le boulot bientôt, et puis... ça te ressemble pas de te morfondre comme ça._

_- Ouais... T'as raison. Mais je l'aime... je l'aimais, conclut Yamapi en sirotant son café._

…_._

_- Ca fait un mois, reprit Yamapi._

_- Hein ?_

_- Un mois._

_- Ah._

_- Je suis en manque._

_- Quoi ? Demanda choqué Ryo._

_- Bah quoi? J'suis un mec hein! J'ai des besoins moi aussi._

_- Ah ouais, bah tu sais, depuis que je dois m'occuper de toi, moi aussi j'ai pas eu trop le temps de prendre du plaisir, hein!_

_- On pourrait peut-être s'arranger._

C'est comme ça que ça avait commencé. Ils étaient devenus ce qu'on appelle sex friends.

* * *

><p>Deux ans. Deux ans qu'ils avaient commencé à se réconforter mutuellement. Après tout, quoi de plus pratique que de coucher avec son meilleur ami? Pas d'attaches, pas de sentiments, pas d'attentes. Juste du sexe. Si le réveil après leur première soirée avait été quelque peu gênant, aujourd'hui c'était presque naturel. L'un était déprimé, triste, juste en manque, l'autre le rejoignait au lit après un appel ou un sms. Pas de paroles, pas de questions. Juste du sexe.<p>

Mais cette relation impliquait également qu'en dehors de ces moments, ils restaient amis et collègues de travail. Que la tendresse en dehors de la chambre à coucher était exclu. Quand Ryo se levait au lendemain d'une de ces soirées, soit Yamapi était parti dormir dans le canapé, soit il était rentré chez lui, ou plus rarement il l'attendait autour d'un café, en tant qu'ami.

Et Ryo ne pouvait plus vivre cette situation. Il voulait se réveiller auprès de quelqu'un après avoir fait l'amour, il voulait pouvoir câliner, embrasser ce quelqu'un quand bon lui semblait. Sortir au restaurant, se promener main dans la main, partager d'agréables moments, bâtir des souvenirs. Et ce n'était pas possible avec Yamapi.

_- Yamapi, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux plus être avec toi. Désolé. _

_- Ryo, mais... pourquoi?_

_Ryo venait de planter son ami sur son palier. Il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, ne pouvant soutenir le regard plein de tristesse et d'incompréhension de celui qui l'avait amené au septième ciel nombre de fois, les deux années précédentes._

* * *

><p>Un mois et une semaine. C'est la durée depuis laquelle il n'avait pas vu Yamapi. Ils ne s'étaient pas appelé. Ryo mourait d'envie de lui demander de ses nouvelles. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais il fallait parfois être un peu égoïste. De toute façon leur relation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. C'était une solution provisoire pour combler leur manque affectif. Point.<p>

Ryo était à Osaka, travaillant avec les Kanjani 8, lorsqu'il reçut un appel de Jin. Ce dernier était parti au Etats-Unis depuis presque un an pour y faire carrière. Il ne revenait que très peu au grand dam de ses amis. Interloqué, il décrocha rapidement.

Ce fut une voix criarde qui lui répondit, et lui hurla d'arranger les choses avec Pi sinon quand il reviendrait au Japon, c'est lui qui lui arrangerait le portrait. Jin était parfois un peu trop surprotecteur vis à vis de Yamapi. On ne l'aurait pas imaginé, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Le plus jeune avait été trop blessé dans sa vie précédemment pour que l'ex Kat-tun laisse quiconque piétiner le coeur de son Pi-chan préféré, Nishikido ou pas!

Lorsqu'il raccrocha et déclara d'une voix blanche qu'il fallait qu'il rentre à Tokyo tout de suite, les Kanjani poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Et quand Ryo les regarda de son air le plus noir et méchant pour savoir de quel droit ils se permettaient de vouloir le voir loin d'ici, il resta bouche-bée devant les paroles de ses aînés.

- Depuis que t'es là, t'es plus vraiment le Ryo qu'on connaît. On a bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Yamashita et toi pour te mettre dans un tel état, commença Yoko.

- Eh oui, on connaît bien notre Dokkun! Et toi, tu n'es que l'ombre de lui. Tu n'es jamais à fond, jamais vraiment sérieux dans ce qu'on fait, toujours la tête ailleurs. Et on sait où maintenant, renchérit Hina.

- Allez, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, il doit t'attendre tout autant, l'encouragea Subaru.

Et puis soudain, tout rentra dans l'ordre dans le cerveau de Ryo. C'était arrivé tellement naturellement avec Yamapi quand ce dernier avait proposé son idée. Une idée qui aurait parue saugrenue si quiconque d'autre lui avait soumis. Coucher avec un homme ne lui aurait jamais paru acceptable si ce n'était pas Yamapi qui l'avait proposé. Mais c'était Yamapi. Alors c'était différent. Parce qu'il avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son coeur. Ce n'était pas seulement un collègue, pas seulement un ami de beuverie, pas seulement un meilleur ami. C'était... Yamapi. Pi. Tomo, comme il l'appelait pendant leurs ébats. Son Tomo.

Alors sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se rua à la gare, attrapa le premier train et.. attendit.

* * *

><p>La nervosité ne le quitta pas de tout le trajet, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin à Tokyo, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Il grimpa dans un taxi et ne pouvait empêcher son anxiété de grandir. Anxiété ou Impatience?<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il lança l'argent au conducteur avant de se ruer dans l'immeuble, adressant un bref salut au gardien et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, ne pouvant prendre le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur. Il frappa fortement la porte blindée de l'appartement de ses amis et attendit. Il était tard. Peut-être que Yamapi dormait? Peut-être n'était-il pas là? Peut-être était-il avec quelqu'un dans sa chambre, à SA place? Pris d'un soudain excès de panique, Ryo se mit à frapper d'autant plus sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre lentement révélant un Yamapi à moitié endormi, cheveux ébouriffés, vêtu d'un survêtement trop grand et d'un vieux tee-shirt à Ryo.

- Ry.. Ryo?, demanda le plus jeune la voix encore pâteuse et les yeux luttant contre le sommeil.

- Chuuuut, répondit ce dernier en déposant son doigt sur ses lèvres et en s'invitant dans l'appartement.

Il ferma la porte doucement, et se retourna vers son cadet. Il regarda les yeux rougis de ce dernier, témoignages de larmes récentes, et s'en voulut terriblement de l'avoir fait ainsi souffrir. Il lui prit le visage dans les mains, et alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement, lui souffla:

- Je ne peux plus être avec toi comme un sex-friend. Je te veux comme petit ami officiel.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait mis presque un mois et demi à répondre à la question, mais il y avait répondu.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Merci d'avoir lu! J'ai une petite suite en tête, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le courage de l'écrire ;)<p> 


End file.
